Many types of coupling devices have been developed for providing connection between a towing vehicle and a towed vehicle. Such connections often include a shaft-mounted, ball-type hitch, conventionally referred to as a tow ball that is generally attached to the towing vehicle. A coupler attached to the towing vehicle cooperates with the tow ball to complete the connection.
One known type of towing hitch uses a long, vertical sheathing having a coupler attached to the lower end thereof. This type of hitch is sometimes known as a “gooseneck” or “neck over” coupler.
The present invention relates to an improved coupler device for connecting a gooseneck trailer hitch to a ball-type hitch on a towing vehicle.